


Services Rendered (GK Anon Kink Meme)

by be_a_rebel



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ministrations. I'm sucking your cock in the back of a stinking pile of metal, the least you could do was at least pretend to be interested."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Rendered (GK Anon Kink Meme)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned GK.
> 
> A/N: Written for the GK anon kink meme.

Of all the things he imagined doing while being part of the Marine Corps, being sucked off by Brad Colbert in the back of a stinking, dusty Humvee was not even No.111.

This moment right here is a mixture of insanity, stupidity and sheer fucked up decision making to rival even Encino Man's peculiar brand of leadership.

He is utterly fucked. He's not going to forget this or get over it or ever look at Brad again without feeling his neck heat up.

Brad takes that moment to stop.

"You know, sir, I'm kind of getting the feeling that you're not really paying attention to my ministrations."

Nate blinks.

"Ministrations."

"Ministrations. I'm sucking your cock in the back of a stinking pile of metal, the least you could do was at least pretend to be interested."

"I'm interested Brad."

There's a thumb right at his balls. His eyes close before he can help it.

"I thought as much, sir. But since that opportune moment you seem to have misplaced your thought process. I can come back another time." And with that, Brad starts to straighten up, his head scraping the roof of the Humvee.

Nate sits up so fast he could swear he heard his neck groan in pain. His hand lands on Brad's collar and he's guiding him down before he knows it, his cock against Brad's smirking mouth.

He finds himself wondering how it would feel to fuck a man, to fuck Brad, someone stronger, taller and if his experience so far says anything, someone who has done this before. Many times.

Brad must be able to sense what he's thinking, he's the Iceman after all, because his smirk grows wider, until it's a Cheshire grin and Nate is shuddering, almost, because there's something so utterly Brad about that smile, as if Brad's going to eat him up.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, sir."

Nate feels dizzy, and more importantly, lost.

"We are?"

"Batteries for blow jobs, sir."

"That would be exploitative of me." He's proud of himself for the fact that his voice didn't crack, especially since Brad had taken the interval to thumb the tip of his cock, watching him the whole time.

"Probably." Before he can respond, Brad's teeth are scraping his cock and he's yowling, there's no other word for it and Brad's fucking finger is inside him and he doesn't even know when that happened, Brad's so goddamned ninja and he's coming in Brad's mouth, no warning.

He thinks his cheeks might be wet. He can't remember his second name. Hell, he can't remember his mother's name. Unpleasant thought, that.

There's a palm on his chest, more like a bear's claw that a human hand and Brad's hovering, face serious now. He stares at Brad, a little crazy now, and he must look a sight.

"Brad."

"Sir." Brad's thumb is tracing his mouth. He tries not to think of where it's been.

"Brad, I think you've been exploited by your betters."

He can feel the return of that smile against his cheek.

"Don't worry about that, sir."

He doesn't.


End file.
